Don't Say I Love You
by Mistress-0f-Monsters
Summary: South Korea is plagued by nightmares of the past, but what is he supposed to do about the future? Under the thumb of Russia, he wonders what his life will come to...


Hung Soo ran through the jungle in his full uniform, rifle at his side and sweat dripping down his brow. Bombs shook the ear all around him, throwing up an array of vegitation and torn soil. Shouts filled his ears, spurring him further. He couldn't stop now- he'd die as soon as he did. Russia loomed over him like a twisted cherub of death, his dark fingers extending through his puppet China. That smile haunted him, chasing him down even as he hunted his own people. He could never forgive himself... But he had no choice. In a world like this, it was hunt or be hunted. Those thoughts swirled in his head, making him dizzy. Tears stained his cheeks, further reddening eyes that were already tired from lack of sleep. He could barely see when he pulled the trigger... ***BANG*** A sharp gasp escaped from Hyung's lips, his eyes wide with terror. A cold sweat drenched his body, making goose-bumps rise upon his skin. It wasn't the first time he'd had such a nightmare- but it was just as terrible each time around.

* * *

Like a poisonous plague, Ivan Braginski wandered the halls of his large mansion alone. His eyes were red and held bags of exhaustion. It was clear that he hadn't slept in days. They were back... The nightmares from when he was young to the more recent of war and tragedy. General Winter blowing air of disgusting red. Stopping in front of a door, Ivan's head turned slowly hearing Young's gasp. Quickly he sprung open the door and glared inside, his piercing violet eyes shinning slightly with the hallway's dim light. Despite the glare, Ivan knew what was up from the sweat across the small asian's body. Without invitation he stepped inside the room and closed the door, locking it behind him. "We need to talk, da?" He casually darkly smiled, his scarf hiding his mouth so just his eyes showed the accidental twisted emotion. In case Young tried escaping, Ivan pulled a chair up from the corner, sitting on it in front of the door, guarding the way out. Bars on the bedroom window making it impossible to break away. "You had a bad one da? I can tell from the sweat over your body. Your hair is also a mess... I can fix it for you small one. Come here now." Opening his large arms, the twisted smile faded and became a straight line of sincerity.

* * *

Hyung Soo hesitated, looking at those arms with a mixture of barely concealed terror and rage. How long had he spent under those same hands, helpless as a child? He could just manage to resist narrowing his eyes and glaring at the 'sincere' expression spreading across Ivan's face, finding it hard to trust anyone with that Cheshire Cat smile. The towering Russian was all too eager to come to his aid when he found himself in trouble. Knowing that if he disobeyed he would pay for it later, the smaller man slowly tossed back the twisted mess of blankets on his bed, working his way shakily to his feet and closer to Ivan. Every bone in his body wanted to recoil from the cheerful man's touch, but he knew he had little choice in the matter. In the end he was still just a doll and Ivan the puppeteer.  
"What... did you want to talk about?" he asked quietly, cautiously. You could never know with Ivan; one wrong turn and you'd fall unknowingly into his trap. He was already caged as it was, he didn't need any more trouble.

* * *

Ivan pulled the smaller man down onto his lap and untied his hair from the messy braid, running his cold fingers though it. "Talk...? Oh! Da. You are having bad dreams lately. Ones you can no longer control da?" Ivan quietly, let the smooth silky dark brown hair fall over Young's shoulders, his expression saddening almost. "You fear me... You're shaking like a leaf. There's no need to fear me da? You are always behaving." Moving the soft hair to the side, the large Russian swallowed and paused. "You're looking more and more like your oldest brother now... You are no longer a child." Suddenly hiding his face on Young's shoulder Ivan let out a long sigh, his large arms hugging the small asian close, "to love and not be loved is a terrible burden da? I love all my little pets... But none love me. Maybe if I had a flowery field and sunshine they'd love me..." Ivan's face lifted and he rested his chin on the other's shoulder, his warm breath against the smooth skin on Hyung's neck. "You wish to kill me, da?" Turning Young around on his lap quickly, Ivan grabbed his small wrists tightly and placed them over the hole at his heart. "It is too easy... Do it." Letting Young's hands go, Ivan stared at him, watching with a deep expression. What would he do?

* * *

Shivers ran through Hyung's body from the cold of Ivan's skin coming into contact with the warmth of his own, sending chilling waves of sensation across his body. It wasn't... _Totally_ unpleasant, he thought. Though he'd never admit it, he rather enjoyed when the larger man messed with his hair, smoothing it out and taming the ever messy mass of dark brown. It made it hurt less, with all the knots taken out. He remained silent as Ivan spoke, stiffening when he mentioned his nightmares. He'd tried to hide them at first, but after a while they'd gotten too out of control. Sometimes he woke up with the smell of the war still in his nose, his eyes blind to the real world. It was at times like those that he was secretly glad for the barred windows and locked door, all serving to keep him safely in his room. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he managed to get outside during one of those times, when he lost all control and was very nearly having a mental breakdown. He refused to believe Ivan's gentle words; there was always reason to fear him, he saw too much. No matter what he did, he could never hide anything from Ivan. It was as if he was made of clear glass, showing his every thought and feeling to the scarfed man. A feeling of tightness built in Hyung's chest at the mention of his elder brother, tinged with loneliness. How long had it been since he'd last seen him? Or any of his family for that matter? He missed them, but he couldn't return even if he wanted to. It was too dangerous- and not just because of Russia. He had become a danger too.

* * *

He blinked in surprise as a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him, embracing him in a surprisingly warm manner. "... Ivan..?" he asked cautiously, wondering what had suddenly got into the larger man. He gave a small exclamation of surprise as he was suddenly turned around, finding himself face to face with a pair of sad lavender eyes. What was he going on about now? Hyung Soo could only stare at him, not understanding what Ivan wanted from him. Did he really want him to kill him..? If he did, he would be free to go home, to return to his family... The image of Ivan's mournful face refused to leave his mind, finding himself unable to look away. Gritting his teeth, Hyung Soo's hand's slowly curled into fists, gripping the material of Ivan's shirt tightly. _'I should kill him...'_ he thought, knowing that it what was what any sane person would do. He stayed like that for a moment, conflicted, before finally letting go. Resting his hands flat against Ivan's chest, he lowered his head with a tired sigh, "I... I can't..." he murmured, unable to meet that utterly unhappy face again.

* * *

Ivan sat silent, his face dropping slightly. "Da... It is okay." Sadly, the Russian placed a large hand behind Hyung's head and moved it against his chest, petting down the smooth hair, his heart beating slowly and unevenly. Ivan's face remained blank for a while, lost in thought. Even if Hyung decided to kill him... What would happen? Despite the disappointment and curiosity, Ivan knew all too well what would happen. Everything would be lost and spun out of control. "Your eyes are like mine..." Standing up whilst holding Hyung, Ivan walked him to his bed and set him down. "Mine were like that when the dreams started... They just get worse, da? Try to relax. I keep you safe in here for good reasoning." Making sure Hyung was tucked in his now neatened blankets, Ivan placed a chaste kiss upon his lips before walking out slowly. His steps sadly echoing through the halls.

* * *

The next morning Ivan walked back to the room and unlocked Hyung's door for him, opening it slowly. "You're on wood duty today with me, Lithuania seems to have had a bad fall down the stairs this morning and can't. Make sure to dress warmly da? Your breakfast is also in the dining room." Smiling through his scarf, everyone of course would know the Russian pushed the poor Lithuanian down those stairs.  
Not bothering with gloves or a thicker jacket, Ivan patiently awaited for Hyung outside, the cold air catching his breaths one by one. Perhaps it was the two axes and rope in his hands or the cold expression over his face. Whatever it was there was something on the Russian's twisted mind. And it wasn't going to end pleasantly.

* * *

Hyung Soo was exhausted, even more so than before. He couldn't quite explain it, but there was something about the whole situation that just felt... Wrong. Like he was missing the bigger picture. He listened to Ivan's heartbeat, wondering why it always seemed so off, so odd. _'He does have a heart... Even if he never uses it...'_ he thought, smiling sadly. His feelings had always been mixed when it came to Russia, but more and more he just found himself confused. Why did he never kill him when he had the chance? Though in the end he didn't really have anything to go back to even if he did- he'd only end up destroying everything. Again. "Like yours..?" he asked slowly, his face still buried in the soft material of the larger man's shirt and scarf. He didn't quite understand what he meant, though perhaps that was because he didn't want to. Any resemblance to Ivan was bad- especially when it came to anything emotion based. There seemed to be few emotions he ever felt, and none of them were ever truly good. Hyung found it hard to believe he and Russia were anything alike. He allowed himself to be returned to his bed, only giving Ivan a curious and somewhat confused look as he rearranged his blankets. Hyung knew he was missing something, he just couldn't tell what.

* * *

Hyung regarded Ivan with a sleepy look of suspicion, knowing all too well that Lithuania's little "accident" was anything but. _'Pushed him down the whole flight again, no doubt...'_ he thought, only responding with a simple hum. It was best not to ask too many questions when it came to the other servants- especially when he already knew the answers. Stumbling to his feet, the smaller man began searching his room for his clothes, having thrown most of them off before going to sleep. It took him a short while to find a decent coat, hoping it would be enough to prevent him from freezing to death. Russian winters were not kind to those from tropical climates. He knew better than to keep Ivan waiting, making sure to dress quickly and head towards the promise of food, grabbing only a small something to eat on his way out. His stomach still wasn't up for much- not after last nights dreams. Chewing on a small morsel of some Russian bread with a name too hard to remember he carefully made his way outside, avoiding the house's "servants". He didn't have anything against them personally, but they made him... Uncomfortable. They always looked at him weird, especially when he was with Ivan. Hyung Soo inhaled sharply when he stepped outside, letting out a quiet string of curses as the cold bit into his skin. He was too busy freezing to pay any mind to what Ivan held, only nodding towards him and stuffing his hands in his coat. He really hated Russian winters.

* * *

Ivan looked Hyung up and down at least five times before chuckling darkly. "You aren't built for this weather yet. You'll get used to it though after a few trips." Placing the rope aside and reaching into his pocket, Ivan tossed huge warm pair mittens at the shivering asian. "I have no need for them. This land is my home so I am quite used to its climate unlike yourself." Holding a smile over his face, he took Hyung's hand in his own and walked out into the woods, the axe's metal clinging together. Silence dragged on and on before Ivan finally broke it. "I hope you found some sleep last night. A messy bed makes a messy head, da?" Smiling, Ivan stopped and looked around. They were in a quiet area with what seemed like few tress. It was more of an opening though the woods, peacefully lit with sunshine and a brook flowing through. "This is nice, da? I think we can rest here..." Dropping the axes on the ground Ivan let Hyung's hand go surprisingly. "I come here alone when I am not good with sleeping. No one else knows of this place... But yourself and your brother..." Ivan's tone slightly changed to a saddened one before it became its normal tone again, "Hyung... When you're troubled just tell me da? I may not be much of a person to talk to... But I can give you the quiet Mother Russia has to offer. You'll feel better even after one hour." Closing his eyes the Russian took a deep breath in, slowly releasing it. "The snow always smells the same... Icy... But you..." Walking up to the small nation, Ivan took his dark brown braid in his hand and smelled it, the scent causing his face to frown. "Flowers..."  
The braid feel from Ivan's hand and his eyes slowly opened and gazed at Hyung, shining with the snow's reflection at the sun.

* * *

 _'How can anyone be built for this!? Damn polar bear...'_ Hyung Soo could only glare half-heartedly at the smiling Russian, knowing all too well that he was completely unfazed by the frigid cold of the north. Gladly taking the mitts from him, he slipped them onto his stiff fingers, thankful for the chance to prevent frostbite before it could set in. He really didn't understand how people lived like this... "Thank you" he mumbled, glancing at the towering man before turning his gaze to the snowy landscape. It held its own kind of beauty, though he would never admit it out loud. The last thing he needed was for Ivan to think he found "Mother Russia" beautiful. Who knew what would happen then? Wincing at the thought, he merely kept behind the large Russian as they walked, following him to wherever it was that he was leading them to. Were they really going this far just to get wood..? His thoughts were cut short however by the sound of Ivan's voice, breaking the steady quiet they had been previously maintaining. He scowled at the mention of his obvious lack of sleep, knowing perfectly well that he was getting an unhealthy amount of it. "My bed wasn't _that_ messy..." he grumbled, stomping through the thick snow beneath him, trying his best not to get one of his boots stuck. It wasn't until he nearly ran straight into Ivan's back that he noticed they had stopped walking, apparently arriving at their destination. Wherever that was. 'Pretty...' It was odd, seeing such a quiet place around here, almost as if it had remained untouched even while other parts of the land had been shaped and changed. "Where... Are we?" he asked, looking around at the clearing with surprise. So even the all powerful Russia needed a place to clear his head every once in a while... Wait, had he said his brother? Did none of the house servants know of it? 'Maybe he didn't want to share...' Hyung Soo was about to ask something more when a large hand suddenly reached towards him and took hold of his hair, a certain Russian's face coming a little too close for comfort. "Ivan..?" What had gotten into him? Stepping forward Hyung raised a hand to Ivan's, letting it rest there. "Is something wrong..?"

* * *

Ivan shook his head, as if a strong urge crept over him, Ivan took the hand within his own, closing his eyes and kissing it. "Hyung... Nothing is wrong... Do not speak to me with such kind words... Da?" As if all the sadness in the world just came upon the Russian, tears fell down his face. "You are much too young to understand Hyung... No education towards anything but destruction... It's a sadness that your own soul couldn't be saved. You are miserable living with me da? Why don't you leave? Why don't you kill me?" Letting Hyung go, Ivan fell to the ground, rather large sobs causing his whole body to shake and tremble. "How does it feel to be controlled? Told what to do and where to go? How to behave? You aren't marked yet Hyung... The war you have seen so far is hardly a pebble in a lake and yet you have the nightmares? What will get rid of them? The whole world falling apart at your feet, da? Or maybe not..." Looking up at Hyung from the ground, Ivan reached towards Hyung's face, not touching him. "I have seen many bad things over my many years with the Motherland... I have been feared... Hated... What I thought of as love was something far worse due to drugs and alcohol forced down my throat by bosses... My body has been tainted by all whom I did wrong to." Ripping his scarf off, Ivan touched the deep harsh scars that covered his neck. "Hyung... Don't go down that path... Dreams will turn into more... Pain will only strengthen." The large man sat there on the cold ground pathetically, his emotions showing strongly. All weaknesses at once being drained out. "To see a smile Hyung... From at least one who lives with me today. Only then I'll know I did something right for once..." Ivan trembled, the tears stopping after a few short moments as he calmed down. Perhaps the frozen man did have an actual heart... Someplace deep down further. Wanting to be found.

* * *

Hyung Soo watched the large man in silence, too shocked to speak. He'd seen a lot of things, but _this_... He'd never thought he'd see this. A sad smile crept across the small man's lips, his expression conflicted. "Ivan... " he said slowly, a pained look in his eyes. Moving forward, he lowered himself down until he was kneeling in front of the crying Russian, reaching forward to touch his face with the smooth skin of his palm. "I've never once said I hated living with you..." Leaning forward he placed a firm kiss on the pale skin of his neck, directly on one of the many scars marring the taller man's body. Without waiting to see his reaction, he placed another and another on the many deep, knotted ridges in Ivan's skin. His words cut into him painfully, reminding Hyung of things he didn't want to think of- of thoughts he himself had had many times but never the courage to act upon. With a small sigh, he drew back slightly, meeting the still-ranting Russian's gaze with one of annoyance. "I'm not a child Ivan. I've lived just as long as brother Japan- and fought just as long. You think I stayed out of fear? I could have left at any time- I stayed because deep down I _wanted_ to." Anger replaced the sadness in his words, no longer as gentle as before. With a rough twist Hyung Soo forcefully dragged Ivan closer, pressing his icy lips against his much warmer ones.

* * *

Ivan gasped, shivering with each kiss placed upon his rough skin. Hyung's words sounding like music. And then a sudden lift off Ivan's shoulders. "H-Hyu-" Being cut off by the kiss it was almost too much for Ivan to take in all at once, quickly pulling away and falling back on the soft snowy ground, " _uuuf..._ " The Russian touched his lips slowly in shock, his purple eyes slowly looking up at Hyung. "A-Anytime... You think you could have left me at any time you wanted... Never once hated living with me... Despite the dreams of me capturing you over and over again haunting... Seeing me everyday to making the nightmares true? Deep down..." Shaking his head Ivan hardly believed the words he wanted to believe for years. "H-Hyung... Don't break what's already broken, da? I can't take much more pain... First Prussia... Then China... And everyone else... Please..." Ivan moved up again and balanced leaning in front of Hyung, a cold hand touching his face. "You poor little excuse for a country..." Slowly a cold thumb brushed the asian's lips and a smirk crossed Ivan's face. "Punishments get served... Da?" Suddenly pushing Hyung back Ivan held him down tightly, his hands over his wrists like the night before, his face creeping closer and closer, eyes ice cold again. "What you did today is our secret da? What you heard and saw will be kept between us, da?" Deep down a threat of warning was placed as Ivan let Hyung go from the rough grip, "as well as what will happen... Da?" Cold lips crashed over Hyung's warm, long hands feeling up and down his small body slowly as a display of dominance. Ivan's frozen heart would not be melted so easily for a show of soft passion, for he was fed off anger and actions. Hyung only played into that bit that Ivan deep down longed for.

* * *

Hyung Soo watched Ivan with fierce determination, refusing to relent his earlier words. He knew his "captor" wouldn't believe him, but he wasn't one to merely sit back and go along with whatever someone else said- even if that person was Russia. Despite his obedient tendencies, he was just as stubborn as his elder brother- well, when he wanted to be. Small or not, he was still a country. He bit back a retort at Ivan's insult, staying where he was as the larger man figured out his balance once more. "I'm not Prussia- and I'm not China. I won't just run away from you because you try to scare me" he replied firmly. He'd known as soon as he'd seen that smile, the same one he'd seen every night after the war, that he'd pushed Russia too far but there wasn't anything he could do about it now. A few different things came to mind at the word "punishment"- but none of them involved being shoved into the icy cold of a blanket of snow. "Ivan..?" he asked, confused on what he could possibly plan on doing. He wasn't seriously going to...- " _Aah!_ " Hyung gasped as a shiver ran up his spine at the sudden contact, not expecting such a sudden change of temperature beneath his previously warm clothes. Though he tried, it was hard to contain the moans that escaped past his lips. Despite the cool feel of his skin, everywhere Ivan touched felt as if it was on fire, causing waves of sensation to rack Hyung's body. A strange feeling began to build in his chest, knotting painfully where his heart should be. He knew he should resist, to make Russia stop but... A part of him wanted nothing more than for him to continue, to touch every part of his freezing body and warm it with that strange fiery feeling. He knew it should feel wrong, letting a man take control of him like that but despite all brother China's word of warning, he found he didn't mind the feeling at all. It felt... Good. He wanted more of that warmth, to be coated in the smell of ice and sunflowers... Panting, he raised a hand to Ivan's head, weaving his fingers into the taller man's hair. " _H-Hah... Ivan..._ "

* * *

Ivan kissed down Hyung's neck slowly, shuddering as he felt the fingers weave through his sandy hair, his name being breathed out making him not want to stop, even though he knew he should. "H-Hyung... I can't here..." Ivan would whisper against the warmish skin of the asian. Placing one last kiss upon Hyung's cheek, Ivan pulled off of him, picking him up and setting him down gently on his feet. "Not here Sunflower. It's much too cold, da?" Breathing in and out quickly, Ivan turned away from the small nation, not paying him anymore attention as he picked up the axes, holding one out to Hyung. "We have chores first."  
While getting wood, Ivan stayed away from Hyung as best as he could, hardly making any eye contact. Thinking back to what happened it seemed kind of awkward. Ivan knew if he were his old self he'd have taken the younger right then and there, but yet something held him back. Even then and there it was almost too hard to resist taking him. But something almost didn't feel right, as if the outside were a tainted place.  
After most of a day passed, Ivan walked up to Hyung, eying him carefully as he took the axe away. "Thank you..." He muttered, hardly sounding himself as he coldly moved away. He couldn't get attached. That's what it was. That fear he himself held deep inside his chest. One he had hoped would never come back. "Let's get inside to warm up now, da?" He falsely smiled, walking away.  
Once inside the house, Ivan took off his wet boots and long jacket, setting them aside. Giving Hyung once last glance, he walked away to the den, sitting down on the couch and pulling out a bottle of vodka, casually drinking from it.

* * *

Hyung Soo merely lay there for a moment, unable to do anything but breathe. He could hardly think straight, his entire head spinning in a jumble of thought. His breath came out hard, his voice having grown husky during Ivan's assault of cold-fiery touches. It took him a few seconds to notice that the larger man had stopped, his hands slowly unweaving from his hair as he pulled away. He watched as Ivan withdrew from him, as if it was too difficult to look at him directly. Had he done something? " _Hah_... If... If I remember correctly... _You_ were the one who started it Ivan..." he breathed hoarsely, coughing to clear his throat- as well as try and hide the scarlet coloring of his snow-streaked face. He didn't object to the order of woodcutting, instead using the time to clear his head and slow the frantic beating of his heart. Blood pounded in his ears, making it hard to ignore the constant pounding of his chest. Why was he so worked up over this? It may be unusual for him, but for Ivan... Who's to say he didn't do that kind of thing daily? After all, he was always locked in his room. It wouldn't be all that surprising if he made advances on the house servants... At least, that's what he kept telling himself, trying to ignore the tight knot in his chest. It only kept getting tighter.

* * *

Ivan came up to him- the closest he'd been since knocking him over and pinning him to the snowy ground. Without a word, he took the axe out of Hyung Soo's hands, still refusing to make eye contact. "Yeah..." he murmured, watching the tall Russian go. Sighing, he merely shook his head and followed him back to the house. As soon as that fake smile came out, it felt like he'd lost all progress he'd made during his time at Russia's house.

* * *

Hyung Soo followed the towering Russian inside, stomping off his boots and quickly discarding them in the doorway. He glanced up from his stripping to notice Ivan walking away, to what seemed to be as far away as possible. Frowning, Hyung hung up his soaking wet coat and followed him into the den, raising an eyebrow at the all to familiar sight of the large blonde drinking yet another of his beloved vodka. Without a word Hyung crept up on the drinking Russian, slipping his arms around his shoulders and collar. Leaning forward, he blew a gust of hot air on Ivan's ear, his lips close to the pale skin. " _Ivan..._ "

* * *

Ivan sat by himself for the few moments before feeling Hyung's arms wrap around him. The Russian's eyes slowly closed when they did and he let out a small breath of air when his name was breathed out by his ear. Within ten seconds the vodka bottle hit the floor and he pulled Hyung over the top of the couch and onto his lap, eying him with a saddened expression. "Promise me, da?" He murmured, slowly pressing his lips to Hyung's, the smell and taste of vodka over them.  
Ivan left his lips over Hyungs for a moment before pulling away slowly to look at him, expression slightly blank. "You are cold da...?" He asked, placing the asian to the side to put some more wood in the cozy fireplace. He wasn't off the couch for more than a minute before he sat back down and pulled the smaller man into his arms, gently playing with his soft hair. "Is this better?" He whispered, moving his face closer and closer until his lips barely touched Hyung's, a hand slowly untying the dark brown hair.

* * *

Hyung Soo leaned forward until his forehead touched Ivan's, his dark eyes staring into pools of brilliant lavender. He paid no mind to the spilled alcohol, barely even noticing that he'd forced the drink away from its owner. "I promise..." he murmured against still-frigid lips, laying his hands flat against the larger man's chest. The sharp tang of vodka filled his nose and mouth, sending a wave of burning warmth through his body as their skin touched. Only Ivan ever managed to make his body burn like that, taking away the frigid chill that always haunted him anymore. He found it ironic that the tundra country of the world would fill him with such warmth, a touch that should have been as cold as death. "You're so warm..." Hyung whispered, nuzzling his cold nose against the soft expanse of Ivan's neck. When he breathed he could smell the same scent that had calmed him for so many nights, feel the same warm that had chased away the icy darkness of his dreams. _'Only you get to see this side of me...'_ he thought, drawing his head back just enough to allow Ivan to kiss him, but close enough that he could still feel his heartbeat. Shifting slightly, he rested his knees on either side of the Russian's body, his back turned towards the fire and all his attention on the blonde in front of him.

* * *

Ivan allowed Hyung's hair to flow down freely, the promise being made gave his heart a beat skip despite its already slow pace. "Warm...?" He murmured against the soft lips as he slowly edged closer to kissing the Korean, "I must be warm because you're a perfect sunflower da? I want to make sure you feel safe... I'm not cold because you make my heart a fireplace in such a cold area- _Ahh_... Such a cold nose." Ivan's large body shivered as Hyung placed his cold nose upon Ivan's neck, making him take his scarf off along with his sweater. Smooth milk-like skin shone with the fire light, scars that covered his body from the years shining. "My sunflower... Only you..." He murmured, before snapping his fingers. Instantly Latvia was there, trying hard to not look at the pair so close. "Y-Y-Yes master I-Ivan?" He stuttered.  
"Tell everyone to go to their quarters, da? I want no disruptions. Lock down. Oh... And one last thing. If I hear any rumors floating in the air. I know who to kill... _Kol...Kol..._ " Smirking as he spoke, Latvia trembled more, nodding obediently running away down the hall.  
"Now... Back to you..." He whispered, eying Hyung with sparkling lavender hues. They had a gentle gaze, his hands moving down the smaller nation's body, slowly helping him with his clothing. "Won't be needing these da?" He smirked with a bit a humor rarely seen during a time such as this. Ivan kissed Hyung deeply once Hyung was no longer clothed, his tongue slowly licking his soft bottom lip before pulling away and gazing upon him again. "Such a sight..." He whispered, reaching up and pulling blankets down from the back of the couch along with pillows, however instead of covering them with them he threw them to the floor, making a rather messy nest.

Holding a serious emotion over his face, Ivan moved from the couch to the floor, reaching and pulling Hyung onto his lap with ease. "How does my sunflower like me...?" He whispered, kissing the soft skin on his shoulder.

* * *

Shivers ran down Hyung Soo's spine, the touch of cold air sharp against his skin. Despite the fire warming the room the house still held a bit of a chill, causing small goosebumps to rise across his skin. Hair fell in smooth waves across his shoulders and down his back, free for so long after being tied up in his usual braid. Tendrils of it fell across his face, brushing across Ivan's pale skin as they kissed. A hum rose to his lips, "Then you would be my Sun..." he murmured, enjoying Ivan's reaction when he touched the blonde's warm skin with his own cold body. Raising his hands, Hyung's fingers crept up across the numerous scars, caressing them with a surprising amount of gentleness. Clothes laying forgotten somewhere on the floor, he hardly noticed until Russia snapped his fingers, summoning one of the house servants. As the door opened, Hyung Soo reverted to his usual serious self, glaring at the small trembling boy in the doorway. He may be sweet on Ivan, but he held no reservations about being cruel to the other nations living in the mansion. He waited until the Latvian boy left before letting a small smile creep across his lips, "I think you nearly scared that poor kid to death. You're so cruel Ivan...~" he said with a grin, chuckling slightly at the dramatic change between the Russia in front of others and the Russia in front of him alone. " _Charmer._ "

* * *

Nipping the sensitive skin of the Russian's earlobe he helped pull off his clothes, discarding what was left of their garments with a few careless flicks of his arm. Face scarlet from the heat emanating from their bodies, he found himself panting when Ivan moved away to get on the floor, the feeling from before coming back with full force. He wanted nothing more than to touch and taste that pale skin, to weave his fingers into that blonde hair and tease the larger man's body. Wrapping his bare arms around the Russian's neck, he pulled their bodies closer until they were chest to chest. With a small smile he murmured, "Exactly as you are."

* * *

Ivan breathed in and out slowly, almost nothing could ruin this moment he had with Hyung. For once he felt wanted by someone- his gaze was suddenly disturbed by a light outside. "Hold on one moment, da?" Moving away from Hyung's grip he pulled his clothing on quickly and walked outside with a bad feeling.  
The cold breeze hit him hard as he stepped out of the much warmer house. A storm was coming... And not just any storm. Ivan glared down at the smaller male, (as not many were taller). "P-privet brother..." He whispered, slowly backing away as a knife flew by his head...

* * *

 **Note:** Hello! Author here, just a little side note, this story was originally an RP done with a friend so it's a bit weird, sorry if it throws you off! The layout is edited but kept as per the original. : 3

 **Posted:** 5-9-2015


End file.
